


It Started with Prime Delivery

by fuschia_romance



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute, cringe inducing, embarrassing meet-cute, is still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuschia_romance/pseuds/fuschia_romance
Summary: This is not his package.He checked the address on the package and, lo and behold, its for 5036 building, Apt D6.Not 5032 building, Apt D6HOLY – Fucking shiet.Kim Mingyu is doomed.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 140





	It Started with Prime Delivery

**Author's Note:**

> After zoom now I'm inspired because of prime delivery... hahaha slice-of-life meanie is my muse  
> Also, this is inspired by a writing prompt I read a longgg time ago. Check the end note for that. Enjoy this cringe inducing story!

Kim Mingyu is doomed. 

He is royally fucked this time. 

He took a deep breath while his inner self does not stop cursing at himself. He is cursing at his clumsiness and his stupidity while looking at the opened package at his desk. 

Let's give a bit of context, shall we?

Mingyu is expecting a delivery. In full context, Mingyu is anxiously waiting for the delivery of his text book for the class that he's already two weeks in. Again, he can only blame his clumsy and fickle self now. He can't decide which course he should drop, and one of the classes he finally decided to continue – has a costly textbook. He managed to get by so far by requesting the librarian to scan the first few chapters. But, that's it – no more, or they will violate copyright limitation. 

To add to that anxiety. Mingyu lost a package last week. He cursed himself because it was a package of several perfumes he purchased because of an online sale, and now it's gone because someone in this building compound took it. 

When he moved to this building, the building manager mentioned several delivery services have access over the locked gate. But only the post office has access to the secured locker. As a result, other types of packages will be left near each of the building's locker. He lived there for more than a year already and used to it. Although some of the occupants said he should be careful with his packages, he never lost any of them - he never finds the reason to do so. He never really bothers with it. At least until last week. 

Please understand his agitation waiting for a $220 textbook to be delivered in time for his next class preparation while trying to be earlier than the package thief (whoever that is). 

This morning, when he checked his building's locker, and saw an amazon prime package for the D6 apartment laying innocently near it. He immediately took it and take off for his apartment unit. Ready to check the book and prepared for the class. 

He hastily cut open the tape with the cutter only to find…

Something that is most definitely not a book.

Mingyu can feel dampness on his forehead and hand. 

He definitely is _not_ waiting for a pink dildo to be delivered. 

Which means…

This is not his package. 

He checked the address on the package and, lo and behold, its for _5036 building, Apt D6_.

Not 5032 building, Apt D6 

HOLY – Fucking shiet. 

He knew he is very clumsy and stupid. 

But, now… _fuck._ His silliness is on a new level.

His mind is reeling how he should undo this mistake and hand this package to the rightful owner. 

Mingyu sit there, shocked. The black and pink package with the block letters "multi-speed vibe!" is mocking him back.

He means if it's any other package. Say a bunch of cleaning item; he can laugh it off. He just closed the box and taped it. Go downstairs and leave it near the other building's locker. Probably leave a note saying: _"I opened it since I thought it's my package. But I didn't take anything, sorry!"_

He eyes the amazon prime tape that he had cut open several minutes before in his haste and the half-torn amazon box (because of his stupid strength and impatience). 

_Argggggghhhh_

There is no way of covering that one. He can't leave the box half opened (and half-destroyed) downstairs! What if anyone is nosy enough to check it? Or worse, what if the thief takes it? But, there is also no point in repackaging it since it's clear someone has opened it before the rightful owner.

But, also, Kim Mingyu can not just march to 5036 Building, go to the fourth floor and… he takes another peek at the name and address written… shoved this package to one Jeon Wonwoo and act as if nothing embarrassing happened. Uhm, he just breached this person's privacy with his stupidity. 

Slowly but surely. Mingyu taped the box again, as tidy as he could. 

He made up his mind; he will leave it near the locker. Haha. 

Nope, sorry, he is not that brave of a man. He is a man child.

Not that he judged this Wonwoo person, no sir. He's just considerate, trying to put himself in another's shoes. What would he feel if a personal delivery of his got into the hand of another person? You should not breach the person's privacy more, right?

Mingyu walks out and down the stairs, solemnly.

As he's about to leave the package near the other building, his eyes caught a note affixed to the pillar near it. 

_I don't know who keeps taking my packages._

_But, my packages are nothing fancy._

_It's just daily grocery stuff._

_Please stop stealing it._

_C5 Occupant._

Mingyu saw a box torn open near the box. Probably the person left it there trying to make a point and what Mingyu's suspecting is true. Someone who lives in their apartment compound is a package thief. Well, you need the key to the gate in the first place to get near the locker. 

Mingyu gave a deep sigh. 

_Huhuhu, it's just a dildo._ Mingyu cries inside. _The person can purchase a new one if this one is stolen._

_This is the fault of the amazon delivery person! Why should they leave it near his locker?_

After taking several deep breaths, Mingyu walked to the 5036 building instead of leaving the package. 

As he walked the hallway leading to Jeon Wonwoo's door, Mingyu thinks to himself that if the person is not in his apartment, he can leave the package outside of his door.

There, he has done one thing right.

Mingyu arrived at D6 and knocked it softly. 

He didn't hear anything from the other side. 

He knocked once again. 

_Ha, if there is no one – this is less painf-_

The door is suddenly open. Without any noise, rustling, any question of who is that. This person just opened his door and asked softly, "Yes?" 

A young man with a round spectacle and enchanting eyes standing in front of Mingyu.

Someone kill him, please – because Jeon Wonwoo is one good looking guy.

Scratch that, he is drop-dead gorgeous. 

"Uh," Mingyu squeaked, "Jeon Wonwoo?"

"That's me," the person tilts his head to the side, looking confused. Cute!

"Ah- uh, I want to give you back your package," Mingyu hastily shows the package to Wonwoo, "The delivery man drops it near my locker and since I live in unit D6 too and is waiting for a package. I opened it by mistake, that's why it's torn open. I am sorry!" Mingyu said in one breath. 

Mingyu tends to babble when he's under pressure, but he hopes Wonwoo gets his explanation. 

"Ah," there is a look of understanding on Wonwoo's face. "So, that's my package?" 

"Yes," Mingyu answered in tiny. Wonwoo is somehow calm and collected, and here Mingyu nearly hyperventilate. 

"Thank you for delivering it to my door, then," Wonwoo smiles. 

As Wonwoo took it well, there is no need for Mingyu to prolong the encounter. He seems like a cool guy, Mingyu thinks.

Mingyu gave the box to Wonwoo's awaiting arms and gives a bow as he muttered another sorry. 

After that, Mingyu nearly runs to the stairs.

 _Okay, probably this is not so bad._ JeonWonwoo doesn't look offended or embarrassed. Instead, he seems grateful that Mingyu even bothers to deliver the package. 

Mingyu took a deep breath as he reached downstairs. He probably exaggerates something small and standard in the live of friendly neighbors, right? 

As he's about to enter his building, he saw a UPS guy closing the apartment compound gate. 

Oh, now that he remembers correctly. His textbook delivery should come via UPS, not amazon prime. 

_My $220 book is here!_

***

_After that person hastily leaves._

Wonwoo brings the package to his desk. 

"What delivery is this? I don't remember ordering anything," he said to himself.

He saw the torn brown package and how it's taped over. 

_Oh, that must be why the other person looks so guilty earlier_.

Wonwoo reads the address carefully. Again, as he doesn't remember ordering anything. It is addressed for him, though; Jeon Wonwoo is clearly written there.

He took a cutter and opened the package.

He choked as he now looks at the content. His spit went to the wrong pipe, and he coughs so much. 

"What the heck???" he yelled. 

He's horrified to see the pink and black box of a dildo inside—HE DIDN'T ORDER THIS. 

Then his mind recalls the embarrassed look of the other guy as he hands over the package.

_Now he knows why._

Wonwoo facepalmed. If it wasn't for his glasses, he might rub his face rashly. 

That guy must think Wonwoo orders this. For use. 

No judgment to other people. But, seriously, Wonwoo didn't order this!

His mind can only think of one person who might send this to him.

He quickly presses the other person's contact number, as he heard the "Hello,"

"Yah, Kwon Soonyoung!! What the hell is your birthday gift for me?"

It took a while to make Soonyoung stopped laughing after he confirmed that it was his long-overdue gift for Wonwoo. He then can't control his crazy laughter after Wonwoo said his neighbor open it by mistake and deliver it to his door just now. 

"OH gosh, seriously, I didn't know why I'm still friends with you,"

"You love me," Soonyoung still gasps from time to time. It's hard to imagine his shy best friend in such a predicament. 

"Tell me, though, was that neighbor of yours attractive?"

Wonwoo sighed, "Really, you decided to ask me that? While I'm seriously considering to terminate our friendship?"

"Ah, come on, Nonu, it was just a joke. You hardly dated anyone. I am a concerned best friend, so I bought something that might be useful – on top of your hand, of course,"

Wonwoo still whines, and because Soonyoung felt slightly, just slightly guilty to put his awkward, shy best friend in such a situation early in the morning, he said, "Don't be mad, I will buy you lunch this week,"

"Five lunches,"

"Are you trying to make me penniless? That dildo costs me almost $30," 

"I didn't ask for it!"

"Two lunches,"

Wonwoo gave a small humph and agreed to it. 

"I still want to know whether your neighbor is attractive or a creepy old guy, though,"

Wonwoo cut the call after that.

***

Several weeks after that, Wonwoo almost forgets about that incident. 

Almost, since the dildo box stored in his bedroom rack is a reminder of that day – and nope, Wonwoo never uses it. He's not that desperate for a dildo, despite what Soonyoung thinks. Let's just say he has his preference for _quality me time._

As if the universe refuses to make Wonwoo completely forget,

"OH, hi!"

Wonwoo jumps. He wasn't expecting anyone in the laundry room this late at night. 

"Sorry if I scared you, Wonwoo-shi," the dildo delivery guy said as he smiled. He enters the laundry room bringing a huge laundry basket. 

"No, not all. I'm a bit jumpy as I never encounter other people here," Wonwoo tries to justify his jumpiness earlier. He looks at the other guy; he looks a bit tousled. His brown hair is a bit mussed, and his green hoodie has a brown stain. He looks like someone trying to keep up with a hectic class schedule. 

"Really? My building's laundry room is full now, that's why I'm here," the dildo guy laughed a bit – this is so weird, Wonwoo can't keep calling him dildo guy. The other guy takes a peek at an empty washer and wipe the inside with wet wipes. Wonwoo never did that.

Then, probably because of his height, he bumped his head to the opened dryer's door as he tries to stand up.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

Wonwoo can't help but giggle a bit at that. 

"Please don't laugh," Mingyu said while stroking his head.

Wonwoo looks over and saw Mingyu pouting. _Cute,_ how can a tall person looks like a child at the same time Wonwoo wonders.

As Wonwoo took his clothing's from the dryer and fold it before putting it in his basket (once he throws everything in and ended up with creased clothing, so now he always folds them as best as he could), he then decided to ask in an absent-minded manner, "You still remember my name, but I don't know yours,"

"Ah true," the tall guy answered, "Kim Mingyu, I live in 5032 building there. D6 unit too, which led to that… interesting delivery," Mingyu laughed. As Wonwoo turn to look at him, Mingyu suddenly winked at him. 

_Eh, what the hell? Where was the bumbling embarrassed dil-Mingyu from several weeks ago?_

Wonwoo now can feel the heat in his face. Suddenly remembering that this guy probably thinks he orders that dildo and Wonwoo use it, right.

The embarrassment came a bit late for Wonwoo. 

He also didn't know what brought him to do it, "I didn't order it, you know,"

"Hm?" Mingyu asks as he is struggling with the phone app to pay for the washing machine. 

"The dildo," Wonwoo said again, "My best friend is stupid sometimes, and he sends it to me as a gift,"

"Oh," Mingyu smiles again – and his canine is showing again. He looks handsome; you know the type of person who can just wake-up and show up for a meeting in a hoodie and still look good? Mingyu is probably one of those guys. "You don't need to explain to me, Wonwoo-shi,"

"I know, just trying to-" 

"Although, it will be hot to imagine you using it," Mingyu added. 

Wonwoo is lost for words now. He gaped at Mingyu's playful smirk. 

How can someone look like a kid one moment and the next one said that to him?

He turns his head and tries to focus on the task at hand. He quickly checks the dryer for any remaining clothing and quickly makes his way to the door. He is trying to escape one Kim Mingyu. 

"Ah, wait,"

"What?" Wonwoo asked from the door.

"Uhm," Mingyu bends and picks up a clothing article near machine no 10, the one Wonwoo used just now. "Is this yours?" 

He asks as he shows Wonwoo the lace purple satin underwear in his hand. 

So yeah, Wonwoo likes to use a satin or laced or laced satin underwear from time to time. It's a secret that even his best friends didn't know.

_Why the hell is the universe so cruel to Wonwoo?_

Wonwoo quickly snatched the purple underwear and ran out of the laundry room.

Leaving one tipsy Kim Mingyu in a daze. "Fuck, he's so cute,"

***

As if the embarrassment is not enough, just the next day, Wonwoo walks outside his building. Another tall figure also steps from the other building. Kim Mingyu. 

God, why.

Wonwoo chooses to ignore him – more like because he's so embarrassed and walks towards the gate as he walks quickly to the nearby grocery shop. He noticed that Mingyu is also walking behind him. 

Wonwoo doesn't like it. So he slows down, hoping that Mingyu will walk ahead of him. 

But as he slows down, Mingyu also chooses to stroll.

Hell. 

Wonwoo chooses to cross the street, thinking Mingyu will walk the other way. Yet, somehow Mingyu also decides to cross the street. 

He slowed down again and decided to ask where this guy is going. It seems, though, Mingyu is adjusting his cap and doesn't see Wonwoo stopping, and he somehow ended up elbowing the other man in his chest. 

"Augh," Mingyu pushed back several steps from the impact.

"Where are you heading to?" Wonwoo asked.

"Uhm, that way," Mingyu said. He's actually out to buy lunch, but when he saw Wonwoo – he somehow lost his original purpose and just walked behind the other guy.

"Which way?" 

"I can't walk around freely?" Mingyu whine instead. 

"Fine," Wonwoo resume his path and leave Mingyu behind. 

"Oh, Wonwoo," Mingyu called, "Wonwoo, where are you going?" Walking side by side with Wonwoo now.

"Trader Joe," he said.

"Oh, same; I also need to buy eggs and milk," 

Wonwoo raised one of his eyebrows at his remarks.

"Hey, come on, are you still embarrassed because of yesterday?" Mingyu asked. 

Wonwoo chooses to stay silent. 

"I'm sorry," Mingyu said suddenly.

Wonwoo is a bit surprised. Come to think of it; it's not Mingyu's fault. The universe always puts them in the most awkward situation – which somehow also includes sexual hints that embarrass Wonwoo. 

"I was tipsy yesterday," Mingyu admitted. "I just finished the mid-term exam, and it's quite exhausting, so before doing the laundry yesterday, I think I finished two bottles of soju," Mingyu scratches his temple. "This morning, I recalled my comments to you, and I'm sorry if it makes you feel uncomfortable,"

Wonwoo sighed, "It's not your fault, you know. We keep meeting in a random situation,"

"Can we redo that? I mean, let's try to be friendly with each other. I will try not to remember the dildo or your sexy underwear again," 

"Yah!" Wonwoo yelled at him – face red in an instant after Mingyu mentions his underwear, "You defeat the purpose by mentioning it!"

Mingyu laughed out loud. "Sorry, sorry, but seriously please, can we be friends?" he gave a look which resembles a kicked puppy to Wonwoo.

"Fine," Wonwoo agreeing. 

"Hi, I'm Kim Mingyu - a second-year law student; nice to meet you,"

"Jeon Wonwoo," 

"That's it, no further information?"

"Hmph, not now," 

"Is purple your favorite color?" Mingyu asks suddenly.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt is something like this:  
> The postal worker delivered your package to my place accidentally and I was expecting something so I totally didn’t look before I opened it and… wow that is um… quite an interesting thing you bought and I’m here to return it
> 
> I forgot where I got it...


End file.
